Lopmon
Lopmon is a character from the Digimon media franchise. He is a Rookie level Animal Digimon of the Data Attribute. It is twins with Terriermon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lopmon vs Buneary (Completed) Battle Royales * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info * Background ** Level: Rookie ** Size: 8g ** Type: Animal ** Attribute: Data * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Large ears that it can use to float/glide, block hits, & fight enemies with. ** 3 horns on its head. ** Shy & polite (Tamers). ** Can combine its power with Salamon & Patamon to create a protective barrier.(Frontier) ** Can transform into a ball of light to fly through the air.(Xros Wars) ** Critical 1: Slightly increases critical hit rate.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Sniper 1: Slightly increases accuracy.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Main Skill: Slightly decreases the attack power of all enemies.(Heroes!) ** Leader Skill: Doesn't really apply in a fight.(Heroes!) ** Animal Colosseum: Increases the power of Earth skills by 15%.(Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Blazing Ice: Breathes cold air from its mouth. *** Tiny Twister: Generates a tornado by spinning like a propeller. *** Double Typhoon: Works with Terriermon '''to create a giant tornado. ** Digimon Battle Spirit *** Blazing Ice: Breathes cold air from its mouth or spits a chunk of ice at the opponent. *** Lop Punch: Slaps the enemy with its ear. *** Lop Rush: Repeatedly slaps the enemy with its ears. *** Spinning Slap: Spins its ears in midair to slap the enemy repeatedly. *** Dash Twister: Spins along the ground like a tornado, hitting enemies that it runs into multiple times. ** Digimon Masters *** Tiny Twister: Spins like a propeller, damaging nearby enemies.(Lv. 1)(Ice Attribute) *** Blazing Ice: Shoots countless ice bullets from its mouth.(Lv. 6)(Ice Attribute) ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Attacks *** Raging Darkness: Uses the power of darkness to damage enemies & lower their resistance to dark type attacks. Hits 2 zones.(Lv. 28)(Effect: 40)(Dark Attribute) *** Light Tackle: Tackles 1 zone.(Lv. 2)(Effect: 26)(Earth Attribute) *** Gatling Punch: Punches 1 zone twice.(Lv. 8)(Effect: 22)(Earth Attribute) *** Little Blizzard: Freezes 2 zones with a small blizzard. (Lv. 10)(Effect: 28)(Water Attribute) *** Special Technique; Dark Twister: Sends a typhoon of dark energy at 2 zones.(Effect: 25)(Dark Attribute) ** Digimon World: Next Order Attacks *** Special Attack; Blazing Ice: (Nature) Fires bolts of cold air at enemies.(Pow. 1,056)(Range S) *** Electric Chute: (Air) Shoots a ball of energy at the enemy, causes Paralysis.(Pow. 110)(Range C) *** Wind Cutter: (Air) Shoots a cutting whirlwind at the target.(Pow. 615)(Range B) *** Poison Powder: (Nature) Shoots poisonous mist forward, induces poison.(Pow. 80)(Range D) *** Earth Coat: (Nature) Wraps itself & allies in stone, increasing Defense.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Bio Field: (Nature) Emits poisonous mist, poisoning the enemy.(Pow. 420)(Range B) *** Root Bind: (Nature) Brings forth ivy to slow down the opponent.(Pow. 715)(Range B) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Attacks *** Blazing Ice: (Water, Magic, Special) Fires bolts of cold air at one enemy.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 60) *** Grand Rock I: (Earth, Magic, Inherited) Deals Earth damage to 1 enemy.(Lv. 6)(Pow. 55)(Acc. 95%) *** Mental Break: (Inherited) Decreases the power of opponents' magic attacks & their resistance to said attacks by 10%.(Lv. 12) * Feats ** Used Blazing Ice to destroy NeoMyotismon's barrier generator.(Xros Wars) ** Created a sandstorm using Tiny twister.(Xros Wars) * Flaws ** Is claimed to be a lonely crybaby. *** Though this doesn't stop it from being a powerful fighter. ** Weak to light based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to dark based attacks.(Heroes!) White Lopmon When multiple Lopmon fuse together, they can become the White Lopmon. It is said to imbue immense holy energy. * Background ** Level: Rookie/None ** Size: 8g ** Type: Animal ** Attribute: Data * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Large ears that it can use to float/glide, block hits, & fight enemies with. ** 3 horns on its head. ** Can transform into a ball of light to fly through the air. * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Blazing Ice: Breathes cold air from its mouth. *** Tiny Twister: Generates a tornado by spinning like a propeller. * Feats ** Was so strong that NeoMyotismon was scared of it. ** Allowed Shoutmon & MetalGreymon to digivolve while they were trapped inside NeoMyotismon. ** Helped Omega Shoutmon & ZekeGreymon to fuse. * Flaws Turuiemon * Background ** Level: Champion ** Size: Unknown ** Type: Beast Man ** Attribute: Data * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Skilled in Chinese Martial Arts. ** Rabbit-horned Iron-claws (the blades in its hands). ** Three horns on its head. ** Possesses great leaping power. ** Main Skill: Decreases the attack power of all enemies.(Heroes!) ** Leader Skill: Doesn't really apply in a fight.(Heroes!) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Gauntlet Claw: Uses rabbit-like agility combined with a powerful jump to strike the opponent with a combo-attack from its "Rabbit-horned Iron-claws". *** Ninja Fist: Attacks with a quick & stealthy martial art that capitalizes on its jumping power. ** Digimon Masters *** Ninja Fist: Performs a combo attack on the enemy.(Lv. 11)(Steel Attribute) *** Gauntlet Claw: Leaps into the air before coming down on the opponent & attacking them.(Lv. 16)(Steel Attribute) ** Digimon World: Next Order Attacks *** Special Attack; Gauntlet Claw: (Hand-To-Hand) Jumps into the air, slashes twice, then spins like a drill to damage enemies.(Pow. 2,535)(Range S) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Repeatedly attacks enemies in front of it with physical attacks.(Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength & Stamina of itself & allies.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed.(Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Performs a full power charge on enemies in front of it.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage.(Pow. 650)(Range D) * Feats ** Developed its own fighting style. ** Survived being left tied to the ground under the blazing heat of the sun.(Xros Wars) * Flaws ** Weak to dragon based attacks.(Digimon Heroes) Wendigomon * Background ** Level: Champion ** Size: ** Type: ** Attribute: * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** * Attacks ** Basic Attacks * Feats * Flaws Antylamon * Background ** Level: Ultimate ** Size: 20g ** Type: Holy Beast ** Attribute: Data * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Long arms. ** Long legs. ** Is huge. ** 3 horns on its head. ** Can run really fast. ** Can jump really high. ** Has minimal problem dealing with kids. ** Known for its grappling.(Heroes!) ** Possesses great control over its mind. ** Very flexible. ** Can manipulate ki energy. ** Bunny Blades (turns its hands into axes). *** When a cut is made with the bunny blades, it won't stop spreading until the opponent is no more. ** Minor levitation powers.(Masters) ** Critical 3: Moderately increases critical hit rate.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Psychic 4: Increases Spirit by 20.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Speed 4: Increases Speed by 20.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Main Skill: Reduces the damage it'll receive.(Heroes!) ** Leader Skill: Doesn't really apply in a fight.(Heroes!) ** Meditation: Heals 5% of its max HP every turn.(Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Bunny Blades (Asipatravana): Turns its hands into axes before spinning like a tornado, slashing the enemy repeatedly, or absorbs the opponent's data from a distance with its hands. *** Bunny Blades (Bao Fu): Attacks with the Bunny Blades. *** Arm Bomber: Liberates all the ki energy in its body, hardening its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid before striking the opponent. *** Meditation Cure: Uses the power of its mind to instantly recover from any damage. ** Digimon Masters *** Bao Fu: Turns its hands into axes & slashes the enemy.(Lv. 25)(Light Attribute) *** Asipatravana: Turns its hands into axes & spins around, slashing the enemy repeatedly.(Lv. 31)(Light Attribute) ** Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Attacks *** Mental Essence: Restores the MP of one ally using the power of darkness.(Lv. 38)(Effect: 0)(Dark Attribute) *** Power Cutter: Slash 2 zones with quick & powerful crisscross attacks.(Lv. 40)(Effect: 73)(Earth Attribute) *** Gashing Breeze: Slash 2 zones by causing a vacuum storm.(Lv. 33)(Effect: 47)(Wind Attribute) *** Heavy Metal: Fires several metal projectiles projectiles at 3 zones, hits twice.(Lv. 42)(Effect: 70)(Steel Attribute) *** Bunny Blade: Slashes 2 zones with the Bunny Blades.(Effect: 88)(Dark Attribute) ** Digimon World: Next Order Attacks *** Special Attack; Bunny Blades: (Hand-To-Hand) Turns its hands into axes & attacks the enemy.(Pow. 4,620)(Range S) *** Light Soul: (Holy) Shoots a ball of light energy at the enemy.(Pow. 90)(Range C) *** Saint Ray: (Holy) Calls a column of light down on the opponent.(Pow. 220)(Range B) *** Flash: (Holy) Causes an explosion of light within her enemies.(Pow. 1,110)(Range B) *** Judgement: (Holy) Attacks enemies with a laser of judgement.(Pow. 3,525)(Range A) *** Mach Jab: (Hand-To-Hand) Assaults the enemy with physical blows.(Pow. 100)(Range D) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength and Stamina of him and his teammates.(Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Spin Attack: (Hand-To-Hand) Damages surrounding enemies by rotating them at high speed.(Pow. 485)(Range D) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Charges at the enemy with full power.(Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** War Cry: (Hand-To-Hand) Lets out a powerful bellow that damages enemies and induces Rage.(Pow. 650)(Range D) *** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies.(Pow. 2,590)(Range C) *** Fighting Aura: (Hand-To-Hand) Causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies.(Pow. 3,800)(Range C) ** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Attacks *** Bunny Blades: (Wind, Physical, Special) Jumps into the air & slashes twice with the bunny blades.(Lv. 1)(Pow. 55) *** Mach Rush I: (Neutral, Physical, Inherited) Deals Neutral damage to all enemies.(Lv. 15)(Pow. 35)(Acc. 95%) *** Anti-Paralysis: (Healing, Inherited) Removes paralysis & restores some HP.(Lv. 25) *** Mach Rush II: (Neutral, Physical, Inherited) Deals Neutral damage to all enemies.(Lv. 35)(Pow. 50)(Acc. 95%) *** Power Energy III: (Magic, Neutral, Inherited) Deals Neutral damage to one foe.(Lv. 45)(Pow. 100)(Acc. 95%) * Feats ** Warded off Makuramon. ** Held back the D-Reaper's Horn Striker with its bare hands. * Flaws ** Weak to Light based attacks.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Weak to Dark based attacks.(Heroes!) * Background ** Level: Ultimate ** Size: 20g ** Type: Holy Beast ** Attribute: Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** * Attacks ** Basic Attacks * Feats * Flaws Cherubimon (Good/Virtue) * Background ** Level: Mega ** Size: 35g ** Type: Angel ** Attribute: Vaccine * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Flight ** Lightning manipulation ** Weather Manipulation ** Resists light based attacks ** '''Critical 4: Significantly increases critical hit rate.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Heart: Spirit +30.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Heroic Move: Speed +30.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Mind's Eye: Greatly increases accuracy.(Dawn/Dusk) ** Meditation: Restores 5% HP every turn.(Cyber Sleuth) * Attacks ** Basic Attacks *** Lightning Spear: Fires a spear of divine lightning, or creates a heavenly spear. *** Storm of Judgment: Summons a gigantic thundercloud that looses innumerable thunderbolts on the opponent. ** Dawn/Dusk *** Fatal Hand: Strikes the opponent twice with holy fists. (Lv. 59)(Effect: 116)(Holy Attribute) *** Power of Love: Resurrect one ally with a loving hug. (Lv. 41)(Effect: 0)(Holy Attribute) *** Air Thunder: Manipulates the air to create storm clouds that rain thunder on the enemies. (Lv. 40)(Effect: 85)(Thunder Attribute) *** Glory Thunder: Calls down lightning on several opponents. (Lv. 148)(Effect: 148)(Thunder Attribute) *** Lightning Spear: Throws a spear of lightning at a single opponent twice. (Effect: 110)(Thunder Attribute) ** Cyber Sleuth *** Heaven's Judgement: (Light, Magic, Special) Calls down beams of light on every opponent. Tends to land critical hits often. (Lv. 1)(Pow. 90) *** Holy Light III: (Light, Magic, Inherited) Deals Light damage to one enemy. (Lv. 20)(Pow. 95)(Acc. 95%) *** X-Aura: (Support, Neutral, Inherited) Heals itself & allies. (Lv. 35) *** Shining Laser II: (Light, Magic, Inherited) Deals Light damage to all enemies. (Lv. 50)(Pow. 35)(Acc. 95%) *** Shining Laser III: (Light, Magic, Inherited) Deals Light damage to all enemies. (Lv. 65)(Pow. 65)(Acc. 95%) *** Safety Guard: (Support, Neutral, Inherited) Lets one ally survive one attack that would render them unable to fight. (Lv. 80) ** Next Order *** Heaven's Judgement: (Holy) Summons a giant thundercloud that drops lots of lightning. (Pow. 7,154)(Range S) *** Wing Shoes: (Air) Uses wind to increase the speed of itself & allies. (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Electric Cloud: (Air) Summons thunderclouds above the opponent before striking them with lightning, Paralyzing them. (Pow. 1,050)(Range B) *** Root Bind: (Nature) Summons ivy to slow down the opponent. (Pow. 715)(Range B) *** Rock Fall: (Nature) Tosses a boulder at the opponent. (Pow. 2,115)(Range A) *** Light Soul: (Holy) Shoots a ball of light energy at the enemy. (Pow. 90)(Range C) *** Saint Ray: (Holy) Calls a column of light down on the opponent. (Pow. 220)(Range B) *** Holy Breath: (Holy) Increases the speed & stamina of self & allies. (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Flash: (Holy) Causes an explosion of light within the enemy. (Pow. 1,110)(Range B) *** Saint Shield: (Holy) Creates a dome of light to damage opponents, induces Rage. (Pow. 1,175)(Range A) *** Judgement: (Holy) Attacks enemies with a laser of judgement. (Pow. 3,525)(Range A) *** Shining Nova: (Holy) Fills the area with light energy. (Pow. 3,200)(Range B) *** Muscle Charge: (Hand-To-Hand) Increases the Strength and Stamina of self & allies. (Pow. 0)(Range A) *** Buster Dive: (Hand-To-Hand) Charges at the enemy with full power. (Pow. 1,220)(Range B) *** Spiral Driver: (Hand-To-Hand) Spins around, damaging a wide range of enemies. (Pow. 2,590)(Range C) ** Masters *** Lightning Spear: Throws a spear of lightning at the opponent. (Lv. )(Light Attribute) *** Holy Hug: Calls down a storm of lightning bolts to attack the opponent. (Lv. )(Light Attribute) ** Digimon RPG *** Basic Attack: Strikes the opponent with its hands. *** Lightning Spear: Throws a spear of lightning at the opponent. *** Heaven's Judgement: Attacks all opponents with electricity generated from its hands. * Feats ** Defends the Kernel, the core of the Digital World * Flaws ** Weak to dark based attacks Cherubimon (Evil/Vice) * Background ** Level: Mega ** Size: ** Type: ** Attribute: * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** * Attacks ** Basic Attacks * Feats * Flaws Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Digimon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Nature Users Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Rabbits Category:Gods